<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Light by BloomingSkyes264</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736008">Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264'>BloomingSkyes264</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles? More like trybbles am I right [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Drabble, F/F, Mentor/Protégé, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 01:58:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25736008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Light can go as soon as it comes. Sensory prompt 65- blowing out a candle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eda Clawthorne/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Drabbles? More like trybbles am I right [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everywhere around Eda and Luz, candles lit up the room.</p><p>The two sat in the middle with the older woman holding a single candle in her hands. Each candle made all parts of Eda's face shine. Every one of her features shined from the light all around. Luz could only keep her attention onto Eda's golden eyes as they glowed brighter than the stars outside. Without looking away from her eyes, she saw a sly smirk creeping across her red lips.</p><p>Out of the blue, Eda blew the candle out with the rest following after, going out clockwise from the direction Luz was facing. Soon, the room became dark, with the yellow tints disappearing into the night with nothing instantly visible left. The only light that was there was from the window, but even then it didn't light up the room enough for one to see.</p><p>Luz's eyes began adjusting to the darkness that swallowed them whole. Her eyes moved everywhere, waiting to see what would become somewhat visible first, as she blinked a few times in the process. It only took a few minutes before she could notice one thing being visible, something that moved unlike before when the candles were still lit. Now Eda's face was closer to Luz's. The young girl stayed right where she was.</p><p>Eda's lips pressed upon hers as Luz closed her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>